


Same Circumstances

by hunenka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Character Bleed, Episode: s09e13 The Purge, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not only the fans feel miserable because of Sam and Dean’s strained relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Circumstances

It’s close to midnight when Phil finally calls it a wrap, the final scene of _The Purge_ all shot and done, and Jared is practically falling asleep on his feet. Fridays are always the hardest and this day was especially challenging, not just because Jared didn’t get much sleep last night thanks to Shepherd’s penchant for crying at the top of his lungs, but also because the emotionally charged disputes between the brothers bug the hell out of him. He hates it with a passion when Sam and Dean fight, and those scenes always drain him much faster and with longer-lasting effects than physical fight scenes ever do.

So yes, Jared is beat, brain functioning at twenty per cent at max, and that explains why he only realizes something’s wrong when he’s already sitting in the car, Clif behind the wheel, and the seat next to him is empty.

Five more minutes of waiting pass and still no Jensen.

Clif drums his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently.

“I’ll go check on him,” Jared says, already slamming the car door shut and forcing his tired body into a half-jog in the direction of Jensen’s trailer. He doesn’t bother knocking – they never do – and just enters, but the lights are off and the trailer is quiet, empty.

He finds Phil outside. “Hey, you seen Jensen?”

The director nods. “He seemed kinda off, didn’t he? I saw him head to props a little while ago.”

“Thanks.” Jared claps Phil on the shoulder and then he’s off, worries gnawing at him as he lets his long legs carry him towards the props tent. He knows the last couple of episodes – hell, the whole season – hasn’t been easy for Dean, and he knows how much Jensen cares for his character, how much his storylines always affect him, how Dean’s trouble weighs him down. And right now, after finishing this episode, Dean’s pretty much hit the rock bottom.

The lights are on in the prop tent and Jared breathes a sigh of relief when he enters and spots Jensen’s familiar silhouette by one of the shelves.

Jensen is just standing there, motionless, his back turned to Jared, but after so many years spent together Jared can read him even like this. He recognizes the weary slump of Jensen’s shoulders, the defeated line of his bent neck, the burdened slouch of his broad back.

Tentatively, keeping his voice low, Jared takes a few cautious steps forward and asks, “Jay? You alright?”

Jensen’s shoulders rise and fall as he takes a deep breath before he replies, voice equally low and tightly controlled, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Jensen doesn’t really share that many personal traits with Dean, but the stubborn bravado, the tough guy act, is unfortunately one of them. Jared sighs, arming himself with patience, and steps closer. “No, you’re not.”

There’s no response but Jared chooses to interpret the silence as an invitation to come closer so he can look into Jensen’s face.

But his co-star’s head is bowed, his eyes fixed on the small item that hangs on the string he’s holding in his hand – Dean’s amulet. Jensen’s gripping the necklace like a drowning man clutching at a straw, knuckles white.

Sighing heavily, Jared shifts his weight slightly. “They’re not gonna stay like this for long, you know. They never do.”

Jensen gives a minute nod. “I know.”

Not sure what to say next, Jared uncharacteristically chooses silence, hoping that it will prompt Jensen to open up more.

Of course, that chance is about as big as the chance of Dean Winchester opening up to his brother.

When long moments pass and no words are spoken, Jared sighs and tries again, opting for a more direct approach this time. “What Sam said to Dean… you know that’s a bunch of crap, right? And deep down, under all that anger and sense of betrayal, Sam knows that too.”

“I know.”

Oh, the joys of being best friends with a reserved, introverted, stubborn son of a bitch like Jensen. “Look, man…”

Finally, Jensen lifts his head, meeting Jared’s gaze, showing his face and the emotions written all over it, especially in those big, expressive eyes. Weariness and pain and so much sadness. “What Sam said, how he wouldn’t do the same thing…” Grief and sorrow, but inexplicably and unexpectedly, there’s also something akin to fear. “It doesn’t matter, Jay. Dean would still do it again, do anything to save him. _I_ ’d still do it.”

And Jensen’s not confusing reality with the show, that much is clear. He’s talking about Sam and Dean, and he’s talking about Jared and Jensen, about the strong bond that’s between them, between all four of them actually. How scary and serious it can get. _I would jump in front of a bullet for him any day and never think twice_ , Jensen’s words from an old interview come to Jared’s mind.

“I’d still do it, Jared,” Jensen repeats, looking ashamed and at the same time determined, unapologetic.

Jared stares back at him, holding his gaze steadily to communicate how dead serious he is when he answers, “Yeah, Jensen, I would, too. Same circumstances… I would.”

Jensen visibly relaxes at those words and something in his expression changes, the pain and sadness melting away, leaving only weariness that’s bound to be there after a long week of shooting.

Jared gently takes the amulet from Jensen's fingers, squeezing his hand before letting go and returning the necklace to its place on the shelf. “C’mon,” he says, pushing Jensen toward the door, smiling to himself as Jensen leans into the touch. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
